These Moments
by AkemiRie
Summary: He thinks about the future, she cares about her present.
1. Sky

**TITLE**: THESE MOMENTS

NOTE: Set during T6. Jin-Nina drabbles inspired by some of these prompts. (Going by 3,6,9…etc)

(64 damn- prompts. livejournal profile)

Might change title later.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

** *Sky***

* * *

.

.

.

**J**in catches her looking out the window, determined blue eyes focusing on the clouds beneath. The chopper hums in their silence. She sighs, almost unheard but he never misses a sound.

"The view from below is better."

A smile reaches her lips.

Once she looks at him, he realizes how much they remind him of the sky. They were easy to gaze at, easy to get drawn in.

"What makes you say that?"

He had flown in the sky many times, with those _demonic_ wings. And every time he had, there was pain associated with it.

"Experience." He tells her.

That one word was something she understood. She doesn't prod him for details, something he's grateful for right now.

"That's strange. I thought you might prefer it up here since there's gunfire down there and whole lot of nasty things."

_Things that you won't like to see. _

His muscles tense. Nina doesn't notice. It's better that way.

"Do you miss it, being able to walk and look at the sky without worrying about getting shot at?"

One of the things that had changed drastically in his life was the chance for a normal walk, how he missed going to the forest- where he could gaze at the sky for peace and quiet. Times when he was a simple human. Unlike a beast on the prowl. Now, he had to be guarded at all times, even with Nina by his side.

"Yes." He answers, meeting her gaze again, this time there was something soft behind them- something honest.

It ebbs the tension away.

Strange.

"I didn't peg you for the sky gazing type." Nina teases a smirk on her lips. "Must be a hobby of yours."

He affirms it and returns the smirk.

"I heard a saying once. Don't know if it has anything to do with the sky or not but it always reminds me of it."

He waits for her to continue.

"_If you gaze into the abyss, the abyss also gazes into you_."

Those words sink in, although he can't completely understand it, they merge into his mind. Nina has the same look, expecting him to explain it to her. Maybe she pegged him as a philosophical type as well.

He shakes his head. "I have no idea who invented that."

"Nietzsche. You might understand his other quotes."

"I heard the name before. I'll look into it." Jin responds and then looks out of the window-white fluffy clouds filled his vision.

It was an effective curtain, to hide what was beneath.

"Is there a place you can go sky gazing from the ground?"

_Yakushima. Home_.

There is a small smile on his lips. "I suppose so."

"Well, that's where we'll be going then."

.

.

.

.


	2. Seize the Day

***Seize The Day***

* * *

.

.

.

"I'm not meant for this, Jin."

There were millions of them, all suited up in armour, ready for orders. By now, the sky outside had attuned to a bleak and fluffy white, richer than that Rochefort brat's dress. The snowflakes descend ever so slowly. She remembers how lazily they drifted over the metallic army and their glowing amber eyes. No one felt the cold like she did. It was more than she had signed up for. A single decision would affect an entire nation. This was new territory. Uncharted as well. She used to be a one woman army.

Jin taps away at his laptop, pauses and then sits back in his chair. His eyes still glued to the screen.

She catches a smile crinkling at the corners of his lips. _Someone clearly is amused._

Nina raises an eyebrow.

"Remember what you said in your interview? You were money motivated. There's no small talk with you. You only do what you get paid for and that you agreed to progress in your career," Jin says, at last.

_Career? She'd just signed her death warrant. _

"You remembered all that?"

He nods. Spending time with him told her that Jin wasn't a nostalgic person. He hated thinking about the past and instead focused on a bizarre unrealistic version of their future. A future without him. He also had a penchant for not seeing actual facts, like how Christie Monteiro was obviously romantically acquainted with Eddy or how there was something shady about Lars Alexandersson whose hairstyle was more than a bad joke.

"I may not be a sentimental person such as yourself, but I do remember important things, _Miss Williams_."

She moves closer towards him by the desk and leans against it. His face is serious.

"I'm not a sentimental person." Nina argues, frowning, _where the hell did he get that from?_

Without warning, he reaches over towards her hip and tugs at the keys attached to her belt. His fingers run over her key-ring- a single high heel- to remember the time when she stole one of Anna's court shoes. That she had laughed about it to Jin who had chuckled back. Surprisingly. He lifts it up and shows her before switching to another key-ring- a diamond Eiffel tower- she had been happiest most in Paris. She might have slipped that once or twice to Jin.

Then she realises how girly her collection of key rings are. At this rate she could give that annoying teenage Barbie a run for her money. Nina resists the urge to facepalm.

The next one surprises him. It's his symbol. The tribal tat- as she liked to call it. He looks at it in puzzlement- as if he hadn't made hundreds of flags with it on, as if he hadn't assigned a Tekken force member each badge stamped with it, as if he hadn't issued staff each key card printed with it. Jin had gone bonkers with the intricate design. It had rubbed off on her too. But she didn't tell him that.

"Why?" He asks.

As if she was supposed to be the one member untainted of his symbol.

"To let the world know I'm doing my job."

She hates that it feels like a lie.

He still looks up at her, reading, studying- whatever his analytical mind was up to, it was at work. Nina looks back, her eyes running over his sharp bangs, his prominent nose and the curve of his lips.

There was no scowl or blankness on his face. Just pure curiosity. It feels strange.

Then again, Jin Kazama _is_ strange.

"You should seize the day." He breaks her out of her thoughts, smiling again. "You have it in you to command the Tekken force." His adds, his voice softer than usual.

He is about to let go but she takes hold of him by the jaw and pulls him close.

The kiss is slow but hard. Once she detaches, she meets his gaze.

Jin's lips are parted. Clearly she had gotten right down to his bones.

Nina smiles.

"Carpe diem, _Mr Kazama."_

_._

_._

_._


	3. Connection

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Connection**

* * *

.

.

.

**S**he was a great fighter, one of many reasons he had hired her.

Quick and effective and to the point. With minimal damage to herself. Jin appreciated that he didn't have to worry about her much and she could take care of herself.

But what he needed her to do was something different. She had to use her business acumen to another level. Surprisingly for an assassin who didn't have the luxury of corporate experience, she had learnt the ropes quickly with him, sometimes even being several steps ahead of him with the mundane details of running a beast of an organisation like the Zaibatsu.

She'll be good at this. She was clever. Capable.

The document on the desk is untouched. Jin looks at the blank spaces and the pen.

Just two signatures.

Hers. His.

"So, I've been summoned?"

Her tone is light, blue eyes smiling as she enters the office. He asks her to take a look at the document, read it carefully and prepares himself.

Her brows furrow. "Why would I be your wife?"

"If anything happens to me, you'll be in control of the company. Which means you-,"

"Hand it over to the not-almost-Mishima," she finishes- a tinge of amusement in her tone. "Got it."

"Aren't you going to ask what you're going to get out of it?"

"The thrill of keeping your crazy family off my back and a big fat diamond ring?"

Jin surprises himself by chuckling. Then frowns.

"No really, when I said I'll work with you, I meant it. This…," She gestures towards the documents. "It's nothing but business. You'll pay me in full anyway."

She picks up the pen and signs. Then hands him the pen.

"We'll have a legal connection. You'll always be traced back to me," he warns.

"Baby, I knew that when I took the job."


End file.
